


That’s my seat.

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Steelatom - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, meet ugly, prompt, still don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: We make eye contact before trying to steal the last seat on the subway/bus/train and I end up in your lap and fuck you, I’m going to stay here because I’ve had a really long day and this seat was mine.
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	That’s my seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably go complete my other steelatom fics, but in the meantime, enjoy this and tell me what you think!

“shit.” Nate mumbled, a look of shock grew on his face once he caught a glimpse of the clock plastered neatly on the library wall. It read half past five.

He’d gotten deeply caught up in his textbook, and lost track of time. The library closed in thirty minutes and his bus left in fifteen. Nate snatched the green highlighter from behind his ear and stuffed it into his backpack hurriedly with his other books and stationery.

“Goodnight, Professor Stein.” Nate greeted the physics professor who also did shifts at the library as he rushed out the door. Professor Stein’s exasperated “Slow down, Nathaniel!” did nothing to slow Nate’s spastic running.

The bus station was about a twenty-five minute walk from campus, so Nate found himself running the whole distance. However, Lady Luck just didn’t seem to be doing him any favors today. He tripped over his own feet and went flailing to the ground.

“Motherfucker-“ Nate picked up his, now broken, phone and got up. His new jeans that Sara got him were filled with dirt. Sara would kill him if she saw them like this. Nate sighed, dusted off his jeans and continued his sprint.

He reached the bus station just in time, thanks to the shortcuts he may have taken through people’s backyards. 

“You’re looking great today, Nate.” The bus lady Martha told him with a cheeky grin as she gestured for him to take a seat.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny.” Nate replied, he caught a glimpse of himself in the rear view mirror, his hair was insanely disheveled. 

Nate passed her but stopped dead in his tracks. 

“Oh, come on!” Nate whispered as he caught a sight of the packed bus. Every single seat was taken. Wait, except one. Maybe things were looking up for him. 

And then, as if the universe was playing pranks on him, he locked eyes with a stranger.

His raven-coloured hair was perfect, styled neatly on his head. He was charmingly tall and wore a blue Central City University hoodie. His skin was fair and looked abnormally soft, and his eyes were endless pools of chocolate. He was attractive for sure, but his face had a sense of determination. When he met the strangers eyes,Nate knew he wanted the seat too. 

He may have been the prettiest person Nate had ever seen, but he would be damned if he let him have the seat.

They both broke eye contact and rushed for the last open seat on the bus. Nate cursed the man for having such long legs because ultimately, he reached the seat first. But that wouldn’t stop Nate. He continued his attempt to sit down first and ended up right in the stranger’s lap.

“Oh-, dude?” The stranger stuttered, his eyes growing wide.

Oh shit, Nate felt his face going red, but he wasn’t going to go out without a fight, he attempted to will his blush down before he spoke.

“Sorry, but I’ve had a really long day and this seat is mine!” 

“But I got here first.” The stranger replied, his brows furrowing. Nate hated to admit that he looked pretty cute like that. 

“Nope. Sorry, not moving.” Nate crossed his arms firmly, hoping this would persuade the stranger to give up the seat up. 

“Okay than, at least tell me your name?” The stranger smiled at him, something Nate definitely wasn’t expecting, his smile was mesmerizing.

“You’ve got a really nice smile-, Oh fuck-, I mean, My- my name is Nathaniel.” Nate chocked out. If Sara ever heard of this, she would tell Amaya, and they would both tease him about it until the day he died. “but you can call me Nate!” Nate added snapping back to reality. 

“Well, since we’ve got time, why don’t you tell me about the long day, Nate.”

And like that, Nate told this surprisingly friendly stranger about his bad day, from forgetting his laptop at home and having to hurriedly scribble down notes as Mr. Hunter spoke to face planting on the sidewalk on his sprint over here.

Nate got a bit distracted every time the man would laugh, because crinkles would form at the corner of his eyes and they were just really really adorable or whenever the bus ride got a little bumpy and the man would hold onto Nate’s hips to make sure he didn’t fall off. 

“Uh, this is my stop.” the man said awkwardly.

“Oh- oh-“ Nate replied, equally as awkward, as he rose from the man’s lap. Is it bad that Nate missed sitting on a complete strangers lap? He sighed, thinking about how he’d probably never see this gorgeous stranger again, and his perfect hair, and sunshine smile, and his soft, kissable lips-

“I know this a bit weird, but would you maybe wanna get coffee at Jitters tomorrow?” The man’s voice snapped Nate out of yet another daydream. 

Wait, what did he just ask? Nate stared at the man completely shocked, like his jaw was gonna drop any minute.

“Oh- I’m sorry- You don’t have to-“ The man backtracked as he rubbed his neck, a distinct blush starting to coat his cheeks.

“Yes, yes!” Nate practically shouted, causing the old lady on the next seat to jump.

The man let out a sigh of relief, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something on it. 

“Tomorrow, Jitters, at eleven AM.” He smiled, handing Nate the note.

“See you there.” Nate replied with a matching grin. 

The man left and Nate went back to his seat, he looked down at the Note. The man’s name (Ray) was written alongside his phone number. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad day after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably go complete my other steelatom fics, but in the meantime, enjoy this and tell me what you think!


End file.
